Primordial Creatures
Bosses, Dieties, Omegas, Scions, Primordials, and Easter Egg Spawn Codes Primordial Creatures are not like the other Extinction Core creatures that you tame as wild. They are made by killing a Deity, unlocking a tribute, making a primordial matrix, and then crafting the tribute with all the required items. Therefore, they are considered the top-tier creature that you can own and use for battle. Similar to some of the higher-tier creatures, Primordials are unable to harvest bodies and resources, instantly decaying the attempted harvest without fruitful bounty. This is a developer preference and cannot be reversed, as stated in the Extinction Core FAQ on the Steam Workshop. It is also theorized that because of this, some servers will not fear the extensive lag that comes with large harvests - including "boosted rate" servers. Primordials also share another trait with higher-tier creatures in that they cannot be unclaimed once tamed, they will stay with the player until death. All Primordial beings have several attacks bound to the keys LMB (Left Mouse Button), RMB (Right Mouse Button), C, X, R and O (default buttons). These can be remapped via the options menu to the liking of the player. 'Bokito, the Primordial Primate' Bokito is a large "TEK" based Megapithicus, capable of dealing heavy amounts of crushing damage with its' wide variety of attacks - including energy based boulders and explosives. Bokito - just like the other Primordial Beings - will not spawn in the wild and must be summoned via the TEK Totem. Bokito has several attacks that are listed below with their respective default button, each attack dealing incredible force. * LMB (Left Mouse Button) performs a smash with both arms. If the player is aiming to the side when performing this attack, Bokito will only punch with the fist on that side. * RMB (Right Mouse Button) sends out a high-tech rocket, dealing explosive damage in a small radius upon where it lands. The rocket will target the area where the player is looking. This attack comes with little to no cooldown. * Pressing "C" will cause a larger rocket to be sent out at the target area where the player is aiming, dealing AoE explosive damage similar to the RMB attack. This attack however has comes with a cooldown of around 3 seconds, but makes up for it with increased damage. * Pressing "X" will cause Bokito to raise its' front arms and throw a TEK "see through" boulder at the target, crushing anything in its way until it hits an animal or collides with terrain. This attack has a cooldown of around 3 seconds. * Pressing "R" will make Bokito to raise its' front arms and charge them with energy for 1 second before slamming the ground with an almighty force, causing more damage then the faster LMB attack. This attack has a cooldown of roughly 7.5 to 9 seconds. * Pressing "O" will make Bokito raise its' front arms and slam its' chest proudly. This is NOT an attack, but more of an "Emote" inspiring fear among other survivors and animals. This emote has a cooldown of -0.75 (meaning that before the emote actually ends, Bokito can cancel the animation and perform another emote.) * Pressing "Q" is a spin attack. 'Silitha, the Primordial Arachnida' Silitha is a large TEK Broodmother, capable of dealing excessive amounts of Torpor and Damage through the means of leg-mounted cannons and dangerous acid spit. Silitha - just like the other Primordial Beings - will not spawn in the wild and must be summoned at the TEK Totem. Silitha has several attacks that are listed below with their respective default button, each attack dealing exceeding amounts of Torpor and Damage. * LMB (Left Mouse Button) causes Silitha to swing her foreleg at the target, alternating between the two legs. If the player is facing a specific direction, Silitha will attack with that respective directions leg. * RMB (Right Mouse Button) causes Silitha to send out small explosive energy blasts at the target location, inflicting torpor on the targets caught in the AoE. * Pressing "C" causes Silitha to raise its' head a small bit before spraying corrosive acid from left to right, dealing high amounts of Torpor and damage to targets caught in the crossfire. This attack has a 1 second cooldown. * Pressing "X" sends out a high-tec steam of poisonous energy in a tight beam at the target location, controllable by the player based on camera movement - similar to that of a Lightning Wyvern. This attack has a cooldown of 2 seconds. * Pressing "R" will cause Silitha to scream loudly while charging its' body before slamming its' stinger into the ground, sending out two large shockwaves in a medium-sized AoE around her position. This attack has a 7.5 to 9 second cooldown. * Pressing "O" will make Silitha dig its' front legs into the ground before letting out a terrifying screech - similar to that of a Dragons' Roar. This is NOT an attack and counts as an "Emote" instead. This emote has a cooldown of around 1 second. 'Nephalem, the Primordial Dragon' Nephalem (Pronounced "Neh-Fae-Lem") is a large TEK style Dragon, capable of burning away enemies in mere seconds with a wide variety of explosive and flame based attacks. Nephalem - just like the other Primordial Beings - will not spawn in the wild and must be summoned via the TEK Totem. Nephalem has several attacks that are listed below with their respective default button, each attack dealing incredible damage. * LMB (Left Mouse Button) causes Nephalem to drop their head down for a moment and bite their target, dealing an extensive amount of damage. * RMB (Right Mouse Button) will charge up a small ball at the front of Nephalems' mouth before sending out a short-mid range laser beam. This beam can be redirected mid-use to aim towards the target, but be cautious as the attack does not last long and has a small cooldown of around 1.25 seconds per use. * Pressing "C" has two different animations based upon whether Nephalem is flying at that time. If they are grounded, Nephalem will raise their body up and swing their wings forward, creating a gust of explosive red orbs to be sent forward. These orbs explode on contact with the ground, the target or if they reach the end of their travel length. If Nephalem is flying during this attack, the orbs emit from the length of the wings and move towards the faced direction. * Pressing "X" will spawn a gigantic red and black orb above Nephalems head for roughly 1.5 seconds before sending it out towards the direction the player is facing. Once the orb detonates, it causes an extreme amount of AoE damage that destroys anything in the area. This attack has a cooldown of roughly 3.5 seconds after orb detonation. * Pressing "R" causes Nephalem to charge up a powerful roar for a second, before slamming down on the ground below. This roar has extensive amounts of damage and is capable of killing certain boss animals outright - however - this attack has a long cooldown of around 7.5 to 8.5 seconds per use. * Pressing "O" will make Nephalem spread their wings and lunge forward a short distance before letting out a loud roar. This is NOT an attack, but more of an "Emote". It does not deal any damage and has a cooldown of around 1 second. * Pressing "Q" is similar to Pressing "C" without the explosive red orbs. Odracir, The Supreme Reaper King ' ' * Reapers The Supreme Reaper is currently the strongest primordial in Extinction Core. To tame this Primordial Creature, you must do the following: * Once you have a fully leveled Reaper King you must defeat an Alpha Reaper King. This will give you the recipe for an Alpha Reaper King Upgrade. Expect to collect many reaper glands (30 of red and green for the Alpha Upgrade, and 300 of red and green for the Supreme Reaper Upgrade), as well as black pearls. Upgrades are crafted in the inventory of your Reaper King. The same formula applies when you want to upgrade your Alpha Reaper King into a Supreme Reaper King. To upgrade your Reaper King to a Supreme Reaper King: *Kill Odracir, the Supreme Reaper King, to unlock the Supreme Reaper King Upgrade. Craft this in your Reaper King's inventory. 'Upgrading Guidelines/Precautions:' Any time you are getting ready to upgrade your dino, make sure to follow the guides below to ensure you are successful. Any and All Upgrades are used up, regardless of success. *Make sure the dino is MAX LEVEL, and MAX EXPERIENCE. *Make sure the dino has NO BUFFS. This includes Yuty buffs, Awesome Teleporter Mod Dino Tracker Buff, and other "buffs" that other mods or items may give. *Make sure NO TIMERS are going in the dino's inventory. These are Blood Vial Cooldowns, Eating Cooldowns, Etc. *Make sure to use the upgrade on your dino while it is AWAY from your base and all other dinos. *Make sure your dino has enough WEIGHT to hold all the items that you'll need to craft the upgrade. The upgrade MUST be crafted in their inventory. NOTE : The Level of your Reaper King does not matter when upgrading it. When you upgrade it, its levels will be reset to that of an Alpha Reaper King, or a Supreme Reaper King. The Supreme Reaper King counts as a Primordial Tame. 'Psycho, The Supreme Warchief' Psycho is the second strongest Primordial in Extinction Core. To tame him, do the following : *Tame a Black Alpha Tribesman. *Kill Psycho, The Supreme Warchief, to get the Supreme Warchief Upgrade. Once the engram is learned, you can craft the upgrade in your Black Alpha Tribesman's inventory by collecting the items needed. Odracir, The Supreme Reaper King, drops the Defensive Gift, and Psycho, the Supreme Warchief, drops the Offensive Gift. 'Upgrading Guidelines/Precautions:' Any time you are getting ready to upgrade your dino, make sure to follow the guides below to ensure you are successful. Any and All Upgrades are used up, regardless of success. *Make sure the dino is MAX LEVEL, and MAX EXPERIENCE. *Make sure the dino has NO BUFFS. This includes Yuty buffs, Awesome Teleporter Mod Dino Tracker Buff, and other "buffs" that other mods or items may give. *Make sure NO TIMERS are going in the dino's inventory. These are Blood Vial Cooldowns, Eating Cooldowns, Etc. *Make sure to use the upgrade on your dino while it is AWAY from your base and all other dinos. *Make sure your dino has enough WEIGHT to hold all the items that you'll need to craft the upgrade. The upgrade MUST be crafted in their inventory. NOTE : The Level of your Black Alpha Tribesman does not matter when upgrading it. When you upgrade it, its levels will be reset to that of a Supreme Warchief. The Supreme Warchief Counts as a Primordial tame. Category:Extinction Core Creatures Category:Reapers Category:Primordials